


You Had Some Left On Your Lip

by bloodstuffedoreos



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, blanket, date, pink milk, possible first date, puns, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstuffedoreos/pseuds/bloodstuffedoreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephistopheles takes Sock back to his place, where he is pleasantly surprised by the scene set out in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Some Left On Your Lip

"Welcome to my place."  
Sock looked around, an arm belonging to his unofficial boyfriend slung over his arm.  
A fire crackled some ways down the front room, and everything was just so homely. From the fur rug to the oak bookshelves lazily organized.  
"C'mon, Sock, it's not like we have an eternity."  
Mephistopheles lead the smaller to where the fire was burning, and sat down in a big squishy chair, offering the rest of it to Sock, who sat down, leaning against him.  
A blanket was thrown around them, and Mephistopheles offered Sock a plate of cookies. He eagerly took one. It was almost as big as his face, and from the burnt mess on the kitchen side, probably homemade.  
He grinned at Mephistopheles, after finishing his first bite, he chirped up a thankyou.  
"You're very welcome," Mephi grinned back.  
He kept his arm around him, though moving it to around his waist.  
A little while later, after Sock had eaten at least three of the triple chocolate things, Meph asked plainly, "Say, do you like strawberry milk?" Sock nodded vigorously, and was handed a just-cool glass of the stuff. He eagerly drank it, and Mephistopheles had a glass, too.  
He put both glasses by the empty plate, and upon turning back, was greeted with a kiss.  
Mephi froze, blushing just a little in the red-orange light.  
"You had some left on your lip."  
He got another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this not gonna lie


End file.
